Chassé croisé amoureux
by Eugenie00
Summary: Albus Potter est fiancé à Rose, il l'aime mais la trompe avec Scorpius. Scorpius couche avec Albus, il l'aime mais accepte quand même les bras d'Alvin. Rose Weasley est avec Albus. Il la trompe elle le sait, mais elle l'aime. Slash et lemon
1. Chap 01

**Alors pour ceux qui ont reconnu j'ai repris le résumé d'un super film: **_**Closer. **_**J'ai assez peu d'avance sur l'écriture de cette fic donc je ne peux pas vraiment dire quand arriveront les prochains chapitres. Je sais seulement qu'il devrait y avoir un voir deux lemons par chapitre.

* * *

**

VLAN. Albus Severus Potter, grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, broussailleux et aux yeux verts, 17 ans aujourd'hui, venait de recevoir un oreiller dans la figure et se réveilla d'un coup, prêt à sauter sur le coupable qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

- Qui est l'abruti qui m'a lancé ça dessus?

Le dortoir étant presque vide à part un jeune homme brun avec un début de barbe en train prendre des affaires dans un sac, l'identité du coupable apparût clairement à l'ancien dormeur. Le jeune homme en question se redressa et regarda le lit de son voisin:

- Joyeux anniversaire Albus.

- Et c'est pour me souhaiter bon anniversaire que tu me balance ton oreiller à la figure Boot?

- Non ça c'est pour te réveiller.

- Oh mais tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi? Je te rappelle qu'on est samedi aujourd'hui.

- Et moi je te rappelle que c'est le jour de la sortie à pré-au-lard et que vous partez dans une demi-heure mon vieux!

- Oh merde c'est vrai! Mais t'aurais pût me réveiller autrement.

- Ca c'était parce que j'étais énervé. J'ai dût subir les assauts de Rose pendant tout le petit-déjeuner. Elle voulait savoir où tu étais hier soir. Tu devais la rejoindre à la bibliothèque apparemment.

- Et re-merde. J'ai complètement oublié.

- Et bouge–toi, elle t'attend en bas. Le dénommé Boot finit de sortir les affaires qu'il était venu prendre et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Terry, tu peux lui dire que je me grouille et que j'arrive? Et pour hier dit-lui que… que je faisais une ronde de préfet! C'est bien ça non?

- Albus tu fais chier! C'est pas à moi de couvrir tes conneries. Tu te démerde avec elle.

- Terry, s'il te plaît!

- Je suis vraiment trop sympa.

Albus Potter prit rapidement une douche, s'habilla et dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pût. Il attrapa la main de Rose qui l'attendait en bas et continua à courir en la tirant derrière lui.

- On est en retard!

- Et la faute à qui Al'?

Ils finirent par arriver dans la queue des élèves devant la grille du château et ralentirent. Albus se pencha alors vers Rose et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Désolé pour hier soir. J'avais une ronde à faire et j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Rose en lui passant les mains autour du cou. Et tiens, voilà mon cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. Enfin majeur!

- Et oui, me voilà aussi grand que toi maintenant! Il va falloir t'y faire!

Rose ria et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau:

- Tu es déjà beaucoup plus grand que moi Albus.

Albus enleva le papier qui recouvrait le cadeau et découvrit une petite boussole, pas plus grosse qu'une montre. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir que Rose lui offrait une boussole. C'était assez peu utile pour un sorcier, conte-tenu du fait qu'avec un sort de _pointe au nord_ la baguette faisait office de boussole et en plus cela évitait de transporter un objet en plus. Il s'apprêtait à remercier tout de même Rose quand celle-ci posa un doigt sur les lèvres qu'il tendait.

- Albus tu ne pense quand même pas que je t'ai offert une boussole?

- Euh…

- C'est un trouve-personne! Un objet qui a été inventé récemment en Afrique. Mon père en a fait venir quelques-uns. Il faut pointer sa baguette dessus et dire le nom de la personne que tu cherche en pensant à elle assez fort. Si elle se trouve dans les 500 mètres, l'aiguille te guidera jusqu'à elle.

- Mais c'est super ce truc! Merci Rosie. Et Albus se pencha à nouveau vers elle et cette fois lui donna un profond baiser. En tournant la tête pour mettre les doigts dans ses cheveux il aperçut Scorpius qui les regardait. Il ferma les yeux plus fort, ne voulant pas penser à lui maintenant.

Une fois arrivés à Pré-au-lard Albus prit la main de Rose et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Oh comme tu veux Al'.

C'était loin d'être la réponse qu'il attendait. Il chercha donc rapidement une excuse pour s'éclipser.

- Tu ne voulais pas passer chez ton père? Lui demandât-il en indiquant du doigt la boutique _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ dont l'enseigne brillait plus loin dans la rue.

- Si mais ça peut attendre. Ce n'est pas très pressé.

- Ce sera fait comme ça. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre à la tête de sanglier quand tu auras fini.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt aux 3 balais?

- Non, c'est toujours plein de monde là-bas. Mais vas aux 3 balais si tu veux, je t'y rejoindrai.

- Non c'est bon, j'irais à la tête de sanglier. A tout à l'heure Al'.

Albus savait qu'il avait au maximum une demi-heure devant lui. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers la tête de sanglier et ouvrit la porte crasseuse. Scorpius y était déjà, accoudé au bar. Il ne lui fit aucun signe mais passa directement dans la pièce du fond où le jeune homme blond le rejoignit rapidement. Albus se retourna vivement et lui prit la main en le tirant vers l'escalier situé dans le coin de la salle. Il le gravit rapidement, sachant qu'il y avait des chambres avec un accessoire très important pour lui dans l'immédiat: un lit. Il ouvrit une porte à la volée et se retourna sur Scorpius qu'il tenait toujours par la main. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un assoiffé sur une gourde d'eau fraiche et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Albus rompit rapidement le baiser et descendit ses lèvres le long du cou de Scorpius. Rapidement il lui défit la robe noire à l'écusson vert et argent qu'il portait et passât ses mains sous le pull gris qui recouvrait encore son torse. Il commençât à le lui caresser très vite et petit à petit le poussât vers le lit où il le renversât sur le dos en s'installant sur lui.

- Attends Albus. On n'est pas si pressé. grognât Scorpius comme le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs commençait à lui défaire la ceinture du pantalon.

_- _Quoi t'aimes pas ? Albus s'était redressé et était assis à califourchon sur Scorpius maintenant. Il se déshabillât très rapidement et finit vite en caleçon. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il recommençât exactement là où il s'en était arrêté et reposa ses lèvres sur le cou de Scorpius en les faisant doucement descendre le long de son torse. Le plus jeune des 2 était maintenant complètement nu et Scorpius ressentit de plus en plus fort son excitation au niveau du bas-ventre. Rageant contre lui-même d'être autant excité et aussi vite, par pas grand-chose, il ne pût s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur son membre douloureux et de commencer à le frotter.

Albus le sentit et doucement lui attrapât les mains :

- Attends, je vais m'en occuper moi.

Il lui prit la verge et commençât à la caresser de plus en plus vite en y frottant la sienne. Pendant ce temps là, les mains de Scorpius étaient elles en train de s'égarer, une sur les fesses, et une dans les cheveux d'Albus. Puis tout à coup il sentit une présence entre ses propres fesses à lui. Il se redressât imperceptiblement mais, comme si Albus avait pressentit ce qu'il allait dire, un deuxième doigt le pénétrât très rapidement, venant lui toucher la prostate.

- Oh putain Albus! Scorpius ne pût s'empêcher de crier. Il aurait voulut que cela dure plus longtemps, qu'Albus reste comme ça, tout contre lui, en lui embrassant les tétons et en remuant ses doigts. Mais il sentit au contraire les dits-doigts se retirer et il serrât inconsciemment les fesses à la pensée de ce qui allait les remplacer.

- Scorpius t'es génial, je peux pas me passer de toi. Lui murmurât Albus doucement à l'oreille. Il l'embrassât à nouveau très vigoureusement et peu à peu Scorpius se détendit. Al' le pénétrât alors directement et assez fort, allant tout de suite toucher cette zone si sensible. Scorpius se mit à nouveau à crier son nom et se répandit entre leurs deux corps en sueur.

- Oh putain je suis désolé Al'. Je pensais pas venir si vite!

- Tsss... T'inquiète pas, je vais pas tarder à te suivre. Lui murmura son amant dans un murmure.Et en effet, après 2 ou 3 va-et-vient puissants, Albus se libérât à son tour. Il restât plusieurs secondes enfoncé en Scorpius avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à coté de lui. Scorpius se tournât vers lui et l'embrassât sur le front:

- Un jour j'arriverai à me passer de toi. Mais ce sera toujours pas aujourd'hui.

Albus lui caressât doucement la joue.

- Dis pas de bêtises. Je suis irremplaçable. Mais toi aussi t'es irremplaçable Scor'. Bon, je me dépêche je suis en retard.

- Ca m'aurait étonné ça.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

Albus se penchât et attrapât une serviette posée sur la table de toilette. Il la mouillât un peu et essuyât le ventre de Scorpius, toujours allongé, nu sur le lit. Il se la passât sur lui aussi puis se penchât et se rhabillât rapidement.

- Tu prends racine ? Dit-il en regardant le jeune homme toujours nu, allongé sur le lit.

- T'a qu'à y aller. Je redescendrai plus tard. J'aimerais mieux prendre une douche.

- T'auras pas le temps.

- T'occupe. Vas plutôt retrouver ta débile.

Albus se dirigea vers la porte.

- L'appelle pas comme ça. Elle est loin d'être débile. C'est une des plus brillantes étudiantes de notre année.

- Je sais. Mais elle a un gros défaut pour moi :elle estfiancée au plus brillant coup de Poudlard.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Hein ?

- Que je suis le meilleur coup de Poudlard ? Comment tu le sais? Albus avait un ton assez agressif qui ne plût pas à Scorpius.

- T'es con comme gars toi. C'est plutôt un compliment au cas où t'aurais pas compris.

- T'as déjà couché avec d'autres mecs Scorpius ? Avec qui ?

Scorpius se relevât vivement :

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Répète!

Albus le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Avec qui ? Donne-moi la réponse si t'a le courage de me la donner.

- Albus tu me fais quoi là ? C'est toi qui a une copine, pas moi. C'est toi qui n'assume pas de coucher avec des mecs, pas moi. C'est toi qui fais croire à tout le monde que tu vis un bonheur parfait depuis que tu t'es fiancé avec l'autre dinde, pas moi. Alors ne vient pas me parler de courage. Surtout pas toi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Et puis t'as pas répondu à ma question. Avec qui d'autre t'a couché ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, t'es pas mon mec.

- Et je suis quoi alors ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : le meilleur coup de Poudlard.

- Tu fais chier Scorpius. Ne joue pas avec moi.

- Putain Albus mais t'es vraiment qu'un égoïste! C'est toi qui joue avec moi depuis qu'on a couché ensemble pour la première fois le soir d'Halloween.

- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup forcé.

- J'n'ai pas dit ça. Mais c'est toi qu'es continuellement revenu vers moi depuis. Alors que t'avais une copine Al'!

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé. Jamais.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que non seulement tu ne t'es pas séparée de ta débile de cousine avec laquelle tu sortais depuis presque 1 an, mais qu'en plus tu l'as demandé en mariage en Février alors que ça faisait presque 4 mois que tu la trompais avec moi ! Tu le vois le problème ou pas ? Le mot fidélité il est connu dans le vocabulaire Potter ?

- Bon Scorpius on ne va pas en parler maintenant. On en a déjà parlé plein de fois.

- Et à chaque fois tu te barre. Comme maintenant.

- Je resterai bien avec toi. Mais je suis obligé tu sais bien.

- C'est ça. Allez, casse-toi.

- Me fais pas la gueule Scorpius. C'est compliqué tu sais bien.

- C'est toujours compliqué avec toi.

* * *

**Alors voilà. Review please! Que vous ayez aimez ou pas, ça m'aide à avancer dans les 2 cas!**


	2. Chapter 2 Alvin

**_Désolé Désolé _****_Désolé pour le retard dans la publication des chapitres !!! Je ne voulais pas me faire désirer mais mon excuse c'est que j'ai eu des exams très TRES important en janvier et que je ne voulais surtout pas risquer de les rater ! Donc mon univers Potterrien a attendu ! Et puis comme je n'avais pas de chapitre d'avance, je n'ai pas put en publier. J'essaye de rattraper mon retard ! Encore sorry !_

* * *

**

Scorpius s'assit brusquement sur un fauteuil, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il prit un livre qui trainait par terre, commença à la feuilleter mais incapable de se concentrer il finit par le reposer. Il entendit alors une voix derrière lui :

-Scorpius ?

-Oui ? répondit-il en se retournant. C'était Alvin McKain qui lui parlait.

-T'as finit ton devoir de potions ? Je voudrais comparer tes réponses avec les miennes.

-J'ai pas commencé.

-C'est pour demain mon vieux.

-Je sais. Je le ferait demain matin, ce soir j'ai pas envie.

-T'avais tout le week-end pour le faire.

-Je sais.

-Au fait, Alvin s'assit sur le canapé vert foncé qui faisait face à Scorpius, c'était bien Pré-au-lard ?

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? T'as pas vu Potter ?

Scorpius se redressa vivement et pointa sa baguette sur son ami :

-Vas-y, crie plus fort.

-Ça va, excuse moi.

-…

-Bon alors tu l'as vu ?

-Tu veux des détails ou quoi ?

-Donc tu l'as vu.

-Oui je l'ai vu. T'es content maintenant ?

-Pas spécialement Scorpius, non.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ce mec se fout de toi mon gars.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer s'il te plaît ! On en a déjà parlé plein de fois.

-Et à chaque fois tu l'insulte comme si c'était le dernier des chiens et le lendemain tu replonge dans ses bras. Tu vas faire ça longtemps encore ?

-Arrête.

-Il va se marier Scorpius ! Si ce mec t'aimait vraiment il aurait laissé tomber sa copine depuis longtemps. Il ne te laisserait pas comme ça, à l'attendre tout le temps.

-Il dit qu'il m'aime. Il dit que c'est compliqué.

-Je suis sûr qu'à Rose aussi il lui dit qu'il l'aime. Et puis l'amour ce n'est pas compliqué. On aime ou on aime pas.

-…

-Quitte le Scorpius.

-Je l'aime.

-Hein ?

-Je l'aime Alvin. Je suis fou amoureux de ce mec. Je ne peux pas quitter quelqu'un que j'aime. Pourquoi tu crois que j'accepte tout ce qu'il me fait vivre depuis 6 mois ?

-Tu ne disais pas que tu l'aimais avant.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne l'aimais pas.

-Il te rend malheureux Scor'.

-Je sais.

Le jeune Malefoy se prit la tête dans les mains et continua à parler en fixant le tapis. La salle commune s'était peu à peu vidée étant donné qu'il était plus de minuit et ils restaient seuls à discuter.

-Et quand je pense à Rose, à ce que ,elle, elle a le droit de faire ça me tue, reprit Scorpius. Elle peut lui tenir la main, passer du temps avec lui et avec ses amies, se mettre à coté de lui en classe ou se promener avec lui dans le parc. Je la déteste.

-Il ne te mérite pas Scorpius. Moi c'est Albus que je déteste.

-Quand il est avec moi c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire, c'est toujours lui, mais il est différent.

Scorpius parlait comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. Il continuait à s'adresser au tapis et récitait ses phrases comme dans un rêve. Alvin se leva et vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du jeune homme.

-Ça l'arrange bien de se retrouver avec toi. Il gagne tout dans cette relation. Ce n'est qu'un égoïste Scorpius.

-C'est le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-C'est parce que tu n'a pas rencontré assez d'homme Scorpius.

En disant cela, Alvin releva du doigt le menton de Scorpius pour le forcer à le regarder et chercha son regard des yeux. Au moment où il le trouva, il s'approcha doucement et finit par avoir les lèvres toutes proches de celles de Scorpius. Il sentait son souffle sur les siennes et savait que Scorpius devait sentir le sien. Mais il ne les approcha pas et attendit. Ce qu'il espérait finit par arriver et il sentit Scorpius avancer la tête et leurs lèvres se toucher. Alvin ouvrit instantanément la bouche et commença à embrasser doucement les lèvres de son ami. Le sentant répondre à ses baisers il sortit alors sa langue et la poussa à la rencontre de celle de Scorpius. Quand elles se trouvèrent, elles commencèrent à tourner doucement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Sa position, assis sur le bras du fauteuil se révélant assez inconfortable, Alvin finit pas se laisser glisser sur les genoux de Scorpius tout en l'embrassant. Mais bien vite il se leva et rompit leur baiser à cette occasion. Il prit la main de Scorpius qui se leva, obéissant, et s'assit à sa place sur le fauteuil vert. Il tira alors la main de son ami, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, et Scorpius s'assit sur ses genoux à lui.

-Pourquoi t'as changé ? S'étonna ce dernier.

-Je sais ce dont tu as besoin Scorpius. De tendresse. D'amour. Moi je peux te donner les deux. Tu le sais bien.

Alvin tenta de reprendre les lèvres de Scorpius mais ce dernier recula la tête. Il laissa pourtant les bras d'Alvin autour de son cou et ses propres mains sur le torse du brun.

-Alvin ce qu'on est en train de faire maintenant, c'est tout aussi stupide que ce que je fais avec Albus.

-Pas du tout.

-C'est pareil Alvin. Toi non plus tu n'es pas libre.

-Ah oui ?

-Je sais que tu sors avec Mark Keiblin, de Pouffsoufle.

-Qui c'est qui t'as dit ça ?

-Je vous ai vu.

-On est plus ensemble.

-Je vous ai vu au moment d'entrer dans la salle commune, Alvin.

-On est plus ensemble depuis que je t'ai embrassé. J'ai rompu ce soir.

-Il est au courant Mark ?

-Il le sera demain.

-Je ne veux pas que tu rompes avec ton copain pour moi.

-Scorpius, moi je ne mens pas comme Albus. Ce soir j'ai envie de toi et puis je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Mark. J'étais avec lui pour ne pas être tout seul.

-Tu as l'air bien avec lui.

Alvin serra plus fort ses bras et attira Scorpius contre lui, qui se laissa faire. Il finit par reposer la tête contre son torse.

-Je suis bien mieux avec toi.

-On s'est séparé parce que ça n'allait pas entre nous, Alvin. C'est pas pour nous remettre ensemble 6 mois après.

-On s'est séparé parce que tu as commencé à sortir avec Potter, Scorpius.

-On était plus ensemble quand j'ai couché avec lui pour la première fois.

-Mais on était encore ensemble quand vous vous êtes embrassé pour la première fois. La veille d'Halloween tu te souviens ? Juste avant que tu me dises que tu me quittais.

Scorpius se redressa vivement :

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-On me l'a dit. Je ne t'en veux pas Scorpius, c'était il y a 6 mois.

Alvin se pencha à nouveau pour essayer de lui saisir les lèvres mais Scorpius se recula encore.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas m'en vouloir ? Pour être aussi gentil avec moi tout le temps ? Pour être devenu mon meilleur ami après avoir été mon petit ami ?

-Comment tu fais pour revenir constamment vers Albus ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu le disais tout à l'heure.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le redire. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit faux.

-Que quoi soit faux ?

-Que je l'aime.

-Et bien moi c'est pareil.

-Pareil que quoi ?

-T'as très bien compris, Scorpius.

-J'ai envie que tu le dises.

-Si je te le dis tu me laisseras t'embrasser ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

Alvin se précipita sur les lèvres de Scorpius que ce dernier avait ouvertes. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir les yeux de Scorpius en ce moment. Il savait que Scorpius ne l'aimait plus. Peut-être même qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. En tout cas le jour où il était tombé amoureux d'Albus, alors Scorpius avait parfaitement sût que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il avait eut pour Alvin. Il l'avait alors quitté et avait commencé à vivre en tant qu'amant secondaire, se pliant aux 4 volontés de Potter. Alvin avait d'abord pensé que cette histoire n'allait pas durer mais le temps lui avait prouvé le contraire. Et plus Scorpius se raccrochait à Potter, plus lui-même était amoureux de Scorpius. Aujourd'hui il sentait Scorpius tellement désemparé. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment triste pour se laisser aller comme ça dans ses bras.

Alvin réfléchit rapidement. Il devait être près d'une heure du matin ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour que qui que ce soit reparaisse dans la salle commune avant 6h30. Ils avaient tout leur temps sauf qu'il fallait quand même penser à dormir, le lendemain c'était Lundi et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être crevés dés le début de la semaine.

Alvin poussa Scorpius qui comprit le message et se leva. C'est lui-même qui se recula et s'allongea sur le canapé en attirant Alvin avec lui. Ce dernier s'installa à califourchon sur Scorpius et commença à lui embrasser doucement les lèvres tout en lui défaisant les boutons de se chemise. Scorpius faisait pareil de son coté et quand ils furent tous deux torse-nus, Alvin commença doucement à embrasser et à lécher le torse de Scorpius. Il allait doucement, très, très doucement. Il savait que Scorpius se plaignait tout le temps que Potter allait trop vite et que ça gâchait presque tout. Alvin, lui, bénéficiait d'un atout que Potter ne possédait apparemment pas : le temps. Si Scorpius n'était pas amoureux de lui, en tout cas il voulait qu'il soit amoureux de la façon dont il lui faisait l'amour. Alvin avait envie de se dire qu'avec l'autre enfoiré, Scorpius n'avait que du sexe ; alors qu'avec lui il avait de l'amour. Même s'il savait, selon ce que lui avait dit Scorpius dans la soirée, que c'était plutôt le contraire. Il continua à descendre le long du torse du jeune homme jusqu'à arriver à la fermeture de son pantalon. Scorpius avait les yeux fermés et les mains qui jouaient doucement avec les cheveux d'Alvin. Il lui ouvrit sa braguette et lui fit descendre le pantalon et le boxer avec. En se sentant nu sous Alvin qui avait, lui, encore son pantalon, Scorpius se redressa et défit la braguette de son partenaire. :

-Tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça ?

-J'attendais que ça Scor', que tu me l'enlève.

Alvin lui reprit doucement les lèvres avant de se lever et de faire descendre complètement son pantalon et son caleçon. Il finit par se repositionner juste au niveau des hanches de Scorpius. Ce dernier ne se rallongea pas mais attira la tête d'Alvin vers lui et recommença à l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, il avait descendu sa main droite et commença doucement à caresser le sexe d'Alvin qui était tendu depuis déjà longtemps.

-Scorpius t'as les mains super froides !

-Je me les réchauffe justement répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux et il descendit ses deux mains plus bas et commença à le caresser plus vite.

-Scorpius ?

-Mm ?

Alvin lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

-Tu te retournes ?

Scorpius acquiesça de la tête et Alvin se souleva le temps que Scorpius s'allonge sur le dos sur le canapé vert foncé. Alvin se lécha les doigts et commença à enfoncer le majeur dans son amant. Tout en faisant cela, il lui mordillait le cou et de son autre main caressait la partie de Scorpius qui trahissait son excitation. Scorpius tourna la tête derrière et lui souffla :

-T'aurais pas du lubrifiant plutôt ?

-Ben non, je me promène pas avec ça sur moi mon cher ! T'aime pas comme ça ?

-Ça ira.

-Je peux arrêter si tu veux.

-Non au contraire, vas-y un peu plus vite.

Encouragé, Alvin introduisit un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Il sentit alors le corps de Scorpius se tendre et il se pencha sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime mon Scorpius. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Tu es la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu es beau intérieurement et extérieurement. Laisse-moi te rendre heureux Scorpius. Je sais que je peux.

Tout en lui parlant, Alvin sentit que Scorpius s'était détendu. Il retira alors ses doigts et se positionna devant les fesses de l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. Il le pénétra doucement en continuant à lui murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Après 2 légers vas et vient, il finit par donner un coup de hanche plus fort et toucha la prostate de Scorpius. Ce dernier se mit à gémir plus fort que pendant toute la soirée. Alvin recommença une fois, deux fois et toujours les gémissements de Scorpius s'intensifiaient. Après un cri encore plus fort que les autres, Alvin sentit que Scorpius avait éjaculé. Tout son corps était détendu et Alvin s'allongea alors contre Scorpius et après un dernier cou de hanche il finit par venir lui aussi. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, allongé l'un sur l'autre avant qu'Alvin ne regarde l'heure à sa montre qu'il avait gardé. Il était trois heures.

-Oh Scorpius, faut qu'on retourne au dortoir.

Alvin se retira de Scorpius doucement et se leva. Il commença à se rhabiller sommairement. Scorpius se redressa à son tour et s'assit sur le canapé en grimaçant :

-Je vais pas pouvoir m'assoir pendant une semaine à cause de toi. T'es resté super longtemps !

Alvin lui sourit :

-Tu te plaignais pas beaucoup.

-J'aime bien t'avoir en moi.

-J'aime bien être en toi.

-Ça me fait tout oublier. J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, que tout ça reste réel.

-Mais Scorpius c'est réel ! ce qu'on vient de faire ce soir, c'est ça la réalité !

-Je sais.

-T'es d'accord avec moi ?

-Je sais que t'as raison. Bon, viens il faut qu'on monte.

* * *

**_Une review ??_**


	3. Chapter 3 Rose

-Albus ?

-Mm ?

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu peux me regarder quand je te parle ?

Albus Potter tourna les yeux à contrecœur vers sa cousine et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ils étaient assis sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard. Les amis avec qui ils étaient venaient juste de partir pour aller assister à l'entrainement de Quidditch des Serdaigles, de loin la meilleure cette année.

-J'ai deux choses à dire. La première c'est que j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère. Elle dit que ta mère a démissionné. C'est vrai ou pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai. Papa me l'a écrit.

-Tu en pense quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma famille maintenant Rose.

-Il faut en parler Albus. Est-ce que James est au courant ?

-J'en sais rien moi !

-Tu devrais lui écrire pour lui dire.

-Ma mère a démissionné. On ne va pas en faire une affaire d'état non plus.

-Ta mère adorait son travail Albus ! Si elle a démissionné c'est qu'elle va vraiment mal. Je pense que ton frère devrait le savoir.

-Mon frère est en Egypte avec la famille d'oncle Bill. Il a bien d'autres choses à faire. Et puis c'est évident que ma mère va mal. C'est pas une surprise.

-Je pensais que peut-être ça commençait à aller mieux. Je veut dire ça fait… ça fait… ça fait presque un an maintenant.

-Bravo tu sais compter.

-Je ne voulais pas te fâcher Albus.

Albus se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras :

-Je ne suis pas fâché. Je n'aime pas en parler Rosie c'est tout.

-Mais tu n'en parle jamais… J'ai peur que tu sois malheureux sans me le dire.

-Je suis heureux avec toi ma puce. Et on sera très heureux ensemble.

-J'ai peur qu'il te manque quelque chose.

-Lyly me manquera toujours. Mais comme tu dis, ça fait un an. J'apprends à vivre sans elle.

-Et ta mère…

-Ma mère a plus de mal. C'est normal. Perdre un enfant je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de pire, non ?

-Surement.

-Mon père s'est réfugié dans le travail, comme James. Ma mère elle au contraire fuit son travail. On réagit de manière différente. Mais la mort de Lyly nous a tous affectés.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je me suis réfugié dans tes bras.

Albus se pencha vers elle et l'embrasa profondément.

-Mais je veux plus qu'on en parle. D'accord Rose ?

-On en parle quand tu as besoin d'en parler.

-Ça me va.

Albus se leva et tira Rose pour qu'elle se mette debout.

-Viens on y va, il commence à faire froid.

-Ok.

-Et puis c'est quoi la deuxième chose que tu voulais me dire ? Ajoutât Albus en passant son bras sur les épaules de sa fiancée.

-Je te le dirais plus tard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher cet instant.

-C'est quelque chose de désagréable ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

-J'aimerais mieux que tu me le dises maintenant.

-Non. Et puis je vais aller réviser un peu ce soir avant de me coucher.

-Ce soir ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Albus se pencha près de son oreille et lui chuchota :

-Je pensais que ce soir tu pourrais peut-être me rejoindre au dortoir…

-Albus, on va pas faire ça dans ton dortoir alors que tes 4 copains peuvent nous entendre !

-Mais non, je pensais juste qu'on pourrait dormir ensemble. J'ai envie de me réveiller dans tes bras.

-Et s'ils me voient demain matin ?

-On sortira quand ils seront partis. Je laisserais le rideau fermé.

-On sera en retard en cours.

-Tant pis. S'il te plaît ma puce…

-Ne me fait pas ton air de chien battu.

-Quel air il faut que je te fasse pour que tu acceptes ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie. C'est toujours moi qui prends les risques pour te retrouver.

-Mais si je pouvais monter à ton dortoir je te jure que je le ferais !

-Et puis il y a un autre problème.

-Quoi ?

Rose se colla contre Albus :

-Je vais avoir terriblement envie de toi moi, si je dors contre toi. Je ne pourrais pas m'endormir.

-Oulla mais c'est pas un problème ça ! je jette un _assurdiato_ à tout le monde moi si tu veux !

-C'est trop risqué Al' le coup de l'_assurdiato_ ! Mais d'accord je viens te rejoindre ce soir POUR DORMIR ! Je vais bosser à la bibliothèque maintenant.

Albus lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne parte :

-Rose ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-J'espère que c'est vrai.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

-Alors moi aussi je t'aime. A ce soir.

Albus regarda Rose partir en direction de la biliothèque puis décida d'aller aux cuisines pour se chercher un truc à manger. Il se dirigea donc à droite avec l'intention de prendre le couloir qui montait mais il se sentit comme attiré en arrière et fut violemment projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Il chercha des yeux le responsable et finit par apercevoir Scorpius qui avait sa baguette à la main.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

-Tu te fous de moi Potter ? Je te trouve en train de dire « Je t'aime » à Weasley et tu me demande ce qu'il y a ?

-Je savais pas que t'avais entendu.

-Tu te rappelle quand tu m'as dit « Je t'aime » à moi ?

-Bien sûr.

-T'es vraiment qu'un salaud.

-Je le pensais Scorpius. Je le pense toujours. Albus tentât de prendre la main du jeune homme qui lui faisait face mais celui-ci la recula rapidement. Viens on va dans le parc, on sera mieux pour parler.

Une fois arrivés dehors Scorpius réattaqua :

-On se parle maintenant ? On ne fait plus que baiser ?

-On n'a jamais fait que baiser.

-Heureusement que tu le dis.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas content pour Rose. Mais tu doit comprendre Scorpius que..

-Que quoi ?

-Que dés le début tu savais que j'avais une copine. Tu l'as accepté.

-Aujourd'hui je l'accepte plus. Je veux que tu fasses un choix.

-C'est pas si facile que ça.

-C'est très facile. Qui tu choisis d'aimer c'est tout.

-Non Scorpius c'est plus compliqué.

-Ça c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu me faire croire. Mais Alvin a raison. Tu m'aime ou tu ne m''aime pas. Ou pas assez.

Albus s'arrêta et regarda Scorpius dans les yeux :

-Je t'aime Scor'. Je suis sincère quand je te dis ça.

-J'aimerais tellement te croire. Mais je t'ai trop cru. Je t'ai entendu il y a pas une demi heure dire la même chose à Rose.

-Est-ce que toi, tu m'aimes ?

-La question n'est pas là.

-Répond.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes.

-C'est quoi l'histoire là ? Tu as besoin de nous deux c'est ça ? D'elle et de moi ? Tu es pour la polygamie maintenant ? Pour les relations libres ?

-Non. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans les bras de cet Alvin que je déteste.

-Il te déteste aussi.

-C'est probable. On est amoureux de la même personne.

-Arrête de dire que tu m'aimes.

-C'est la vérité.

-Tu ne le prouve pas.

-Je sais.

-Comment tu sais que je me suis remis avec Alvin ? ça date d'il y a deux jours.

-Je vous ai vu hier quand vous sortiez de la salle de divination. Il te donnait la main. Ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir.

-Je m'en fous.

-Tu l'as fait exprès.

-Hein ?

-De lui prendre la main. Tu m'avais entendu arriver.

-T'es parano Potter !

-Je venais de faire tomber mon sac et de débiter tous les jurons que je connais. Tu m'as forcément entendu. Et puis depuis quand tu m'appelle Potter toi ?

-Je t'appelle comme je veux.

-T'arrête de t'énerver ?

-J'ai toutes les raisons d'être énervé.

-Tu veux quoi Scorpius ?

-Tu le sais très bien ce que je veux. Que tu sois honnête. Enfin. Que tu arrête de me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu répète la même chose à Rose 2 minutes après. Et puis je veux que tu la quittes.

-C'est compliqué.

-Arrête de dire ça !

-Je ne PEUX pas la quitter.

-Mais pourquoi ? Encore à cause de tes parents c'est ça ? Tu vas te réfugier combien de temps derrière eux ?

-Mais ce n'est pas une excuse Scorpius. C'est vrai ! Jamais je n'avais vu ma mère heureuse depuis la mort de ma sœur sauf au moment où on a annoncé nos fiançailles. Ça faisait 6 mois qu'elle n'avait pas sourit.

-Elle se ferrât une raison.

-Ma mère aura une nouvelle fille. Elle aime beaucoup Rose, c'est sa nièce. Mais ce n'est pas sa fille. Avec mon mariage elle le deviendra.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas l'épouser juste pour faire plaisir à te parents. On est plus au moyen-âge !

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison.

-Tu l'aimes alors.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Mais je t'aime aussi.

-Ça marche pas ça. Je ne veux plus que ça marche. Tu dois faire un choix Albus.

Scorpius s'arrêta et lui prit les mains. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en essayant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Albus dans son regard :

-Fais un choix.

-Quand je suis avec toi c'est tellement différent.

-Tu peux choisir d'être tout le temps avec moi.

Albus tentât de l'embrasser mais encore une fois, Scorpius le repoussa.

-Je t'aime Scor'.

-Je crois que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour.

-Oh si, crois moi, si !

-Si tu ne peux pas choisir, je choisirais à ta place.

-Ne me quitte pas Scorpius.

-Quitte là alors. Ne te laisse pas guider par ta famille.

-Non. Je ne peux pas. Et puis ma famille n'est pas le seul facteur.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Je ne veux pas la quitter. J'ai besoin d'elle. Je l'aime.

-Plus que moi ?

-Différemment. Je t'aime aussi.

-Pas assez. Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu m'aimes.

-J'ai peur.

-Hein ?

-J'ai peur de l'avenir. Je sais que je joue avec le feu. Je sais que je risque de vous perdre tous les deux. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Moi je sais quoi faire. Je vais rester avec Alvin.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu l'as déjà quitté une fois pour moi. Tu ne t'es remis avec lui que parce que tu étais furieux contre moi.

-J'apprendrais à l'aimer.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Tout vaut mieux que toi. Tu m'as trop fait souffrir.

-Embrasse-moi.

-Non.

-Je t'aime.

-Arrête de dire ça. Alvin le dit aussi. Lui il me le prouve.

-Je le déteste ce gars.

-Tu vas le détester encore plus. Ce soir je vais aller le retrouver.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu aimes me voir souffrir ?

-Ça changerait. Et puis je sais que ce soir Rose doit te rejoindre, je vous ait entendu. Je veux que tu sache que moi aussi j'aurais quelqu'un dans mon lit. Et on ne va pas que dormir ensemble, nous.

-Je vais le tuer.

-Tu ne dis que des choses que tu ne penses pas.

-Laisse-moi une chance.

-De quoi ?

-De me rattraper.

-Quitte là.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas.

-C'est pareil.

-Non.

-Donne-moi une chance.

-On est en Avril. Les exams sont en Juin. Tu as jusqu'en Juin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la quitter. Après ce sera trop tard.

* * *

_**Oui je sais, pas de **__**lemon**__** pour ce chapitre ! J'en avais l'intention mais finalement l'histoire c'est arrangée de telle façon que je n'en voyais plus l'utilité. Tout est à imaginer… **_

_**Prochaine publication la semaine prochaine ou ce week-end si j'ai le temps !**_


	4. Chapter 4 rumpere

-Il était environ 14h cet après-midi là quand Rose montat les marches du dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor. Quand elle poussa la porte, elle aperçut tout de suite Alvin, assis en tailleur sur son lit qui était le plus près de la porte. Il lisait un livre. Rose s'approcha sans bruit et s'assit en face de lui. Alvin posa son bouquin et lui sourit :

-ça va?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu te rappelles que je voulais te dire autre chose hier soir ?

-Oui. Je pensais que tu me le dirais cette nuit mais on a … fait autre chose !

-Exactement.

Albus se pencha vers Rose et lui caressa le coin des lèvres des doigts :

-Tu vas me le dire maintenant ?

Rose lui prit la main et la retirat de son visage :

-Oui.

-Ben, vas-y.

-Albus, je… Je suis au courant.

Albus fronça les sourcils :

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Je suis au courant que tu couches avec Scorpius.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est important ?

-…

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Je suppose que tu dois être furieuse ?

-Je suis surtout malheureuse.

-Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien comprise Albus. Je sais que tu couches avec Scorpius depuis Halloween.

-…

-Je le sais depuis le début. Je sais que tu me trompe depuis 6 mois Albus.

-…

-Je pensais que ça allait passer au début. Que tu voulais te prouver des choses. Faire de nouvelles expériences.

-…

-Je t'ai trouvé toutes les excuses. Le fait que je suis un peu plus vieille que toi ; je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu voulais te sentir plus fort, à défaut d'être plus vieux.

-…

-J'ai pensé que puisque James était partit en Egypte, ton frère te manquait alors tu avais besoin de présence masculine.

-…

-Je me suis dit que c'était Scorpius qui t'avais séduit.

-…

-Je me suis persuadée que tu étais un homme, que les hommes ont besoin de plus d'expérience que les femmes. Albus regarde-moi. Est-ce qu'une seule de ces affirmations est vraie ?

Albus continua à fixer le tapis sans regarder Rose qui elle, le fixait de toute l'intensité de ses petits yeux marrons.

-…

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'en parle aujourd'hui ? Parce que la semaine dernière on était le 3 Avril. Halloween était il y a exactement 6 mois. Et je ne t'ai plus trouvé d'excuses. J'en ai cherché. Je n'en ai plus trouvé. Alors dis-moi. Toi, peut-être que tu en as de nouvelles ?

-Je suis désolé.

-…

-Rosie pourquoi tu… tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je viens de te le dire. Je te trouvais des excuses. Et puis je t'aimais. Je t'aime encore.

-Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je voudrais te dire de me pardonner mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé mais je sais que ça ne changera rien. Je voudrais te dire que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre.

-Il y a une chose que je voudrais entendre. Mais je crois que tu ne pourrais pas me la dire sans mentir.

-Quoi ?

-Je voudrais que tu me dises que tu n'aimes pas ce garçon.

-Rose j… Rose lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres :

-Je préfère que tu ne me dises rien. Je ne veux plus que tu dises des choses auxquelles je pourrais croire.

-Est-ce que tu pourras… me pardonner un jour ?

-Albus je t'aime. Je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Quand j'ai accepté ta demande en mariage ce n'était pas parce que ça rendait nos parents heureux. C'était parce que je t'aimais vraiment. Je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie.

-Comment peux-tu m'aimer ?

-On ne choisit pas d'aimer. C'est pour ça que la seule chose que je crains c'est que toi, tu sois amoureux de Scorpius.

-Je t'aime.

-Tu es peut-être trop jeune pour ça.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour le mariage. Ou même pour avoir une relation sérieuse.

-Tu disais que tu ne croyais plus à ces arguments ?

-Je voudrais tellement y croire encore.

-Scorpius a rompu avec moi, Rose.

-Mais toi, tu n'as pas rompu avec lui.

-C'est pareil.

-Oh non ce n'est pas pareil.

-Bien sûr que si c'est pareil. On ne fera plus jamais rien ensemble, il ne veut plus de toute façon.

-Tu es en train de me dire quoi là ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Tu ne dois pas me quitter. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Et s'il voulait encore ?

-Comment ça ?

-Si Scorpius décidait qu'il voulait encore de toi ? Qu'il acceptait que tu restes avec moi ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Il l'a accepté pendant 6 mois.

-Ça lui a fait trop de mal.

-Ça c'est sûr. Mais imaginons que ce soit le cas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Albus c'est que ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous si au fond tu es profondément homosexuel !

-Je ne suis pas profondément homosexuel. Je n'ai jamais été attiré que par lui comme garçon.

-Et sinon ?

-Sinon quoi ?

-Avec qui d'autre as-tu couché ?

-Je n'ai jamais été avec une autre fille que toi. Je ne pourrais pas. Je t'aime.

-Tu fais de l'amour ta propre définition.

-Je vais changer. Donne-moi une chance Rose.

-Ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous si tu es encore amoureux de Scorpius.

-Je t'aime toi. Ça j'en suis sûr. Je n'imagine pas le quotidien sans toi.

-Peut-être que tu ne l'imagines pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

-On dirait que tu fais tout pour me pousser à rompre.

-Que ce soit moi ou toi qui rompe c'est pareil.

-Mais Rosie, moi je ne veux pas te quitter !

-Alors c'est moi qui te quitterais.

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! Peut-être que tu pourrais me pardonner ?

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Je sais bien que ça prendra du temps mais laisse moi encore une chance !

-Ça ne servirait à rien.

-Je t'en prie.

-Ça ne servirait à rien Albus. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Si tu dois l'être avec Scorpius, alors part avec lui.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je sois sûr Rose, c'est que je ne peux pas être heureux sans toi.

Albus s'arrêta et lui prit les mains.

-Ecoute Albus j…

-Non toi écoute-moi. Je sais que j'ai déconné en couchant avec Scorpius. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et que c'est impardonnable. Je ne peux même pas expliquer pourquoi je suis resté avec lui. Je savais que tout cela finirait mal. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le quitter.

-Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'entendre tout ça.

-Mais moi je veux que tu le saches ! Tu dois savoir que Scorpius m'a demandé des centaines de fois de te quitter. Mais j'ai toujours refusé. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Tout se passait bien entre nous.

-Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi je suis allé vers lui. Ni expliquer pourquoi je suis resté avec lui. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai jamais imaginé te quitter. J'ai toujours trouvé des excuses pour Scorpius pour justifier le fait que je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je crois même que parfois moi-même je croyais à ces excuses mais au fond je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Scorpius a finit par ne plus y croire lui non plus. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a quitté. Il voulait que je fasse un choix. Et je l'ai fait. Je suis resté avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait. C'est lui.

-J'aurais put te quitter. Je n'ai pas voulut le faire.

-Peut-être que tu n'as pas eut le courage de le faire.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime.

-Tu dis trop « je t'aime » pour que ce soit sincère.

-Je suis sincère.

-Je t'attendrais Albus.

-Ne me quitte pas.

-On ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Et se marier comme ça encore moins. Tu dois vivre ton histoire avec Scorpius jusqu'au bout.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Tu apprendras. Moi je t'attendrais.

Rose se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et commença à l'ouvrir quand elle s'arrêta et se retourna en direction d'Albus, toujours en tailleur sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains :

-Je suis en train de prendre la décision la plus difficile de toute ma vie Albus.

-Ne la prend pas.

-Tu n'es pas capable de choisir. Je le fais pour toi. C'est moi qui pars.

-Je t'ai choisi toi.

-Tu n'as rien choisi du tout. Tu as suivi le choix de Scorpius. Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie en me demandant constamment ce qu'il se passerait si Scorpius revenait. Ou ce qui ce serait passé s'il était revenu.

-Je l'aurais quitté tôt ou tard.

-Si c'était vrai tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

-Je reviendrais.

-Je t'attendrais.

-Combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Au moment où Rose ferma la porte, Albus s'allongea sur son lit. Il tira les rideaux et ferma les yeux. Il voulait analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'était longtemps demandé comment il se sentirait si Rose le quittait. Il avait toujours imaginé que, de la même façon que lui avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, Rose le quitterait peut-être pour quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle le quitterait pour que, lui, aille vers une autre personne. Cela le fit penser à Scorpius. Scorpius allait être ravi. Alvin allait être furieux, lui. Puis tout à coup Albus comprit ce qu'il ressentirait si Rose le quittait. C'était ce qui venait d'arriver et doucement, de grosses larmes, chaudes et lourdes, commencèrent à glisser de ses yeux en direction des draps blancs. Il ferma les yeux plus durement et des larmes encore plus épaisses s'échappèrent de ses paupières. Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées et l'image de Rose se format plus que jamais dans son esprit. Sans le vouloir il repensait à tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble depuis 2 ans. Les yeux embués de larmes, Albus se releva et poussa ses rideaux afin de regarder par la fenêtre. Il aperçut son propre reflet sur la vitre et après quelques secondes, il crachât dessus.

* * *

**Je posterait le prochain chapitre ce week-end. Mais le suivant chapitre devrait être plus long à arriver, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant la fin de mes vacances. (pour info elles n'ont pas encore commencé, je suis en dernière zone!). Je m'en excuse par avance, pour la peine j'essaierais de poster 2 chapitres d'un coup ou alors d'en faire un assez long! Pensez aux reviews, ça fait très plaisir et donne la motiv pour continuer! Merci d'avance!**

**PS : Promis, je vous met un lemon dans le prochain! (j'ai tout simplement oublié de le faire pour celui là et après je ne voyais plus ou le caser!) ;-)**


	5. chap 5 Un an plus tard

**Un an plus tard**

Un matin de Juillet, la lumière entrât faiblement par la fenêtre d'un petit appartement londonien. Les rayons du soleil s'immiscèrent dans une chambre sombre où un jeune homme était endormi dans un lit à deux places. Gêné par la soudaine clarté, le dormeur finit pas se réveiller et se redressa sur le lit en s'étirant paresseusement. Il entendit alors un grand bruit de fracas provenant de l'autre coté du mur. Il de leva rapidement et se dirigea dans le petit couloir qui communiquait avec la deuxième pièce de l'appartement, servant de cuisine et de salon. Apercevant un jeune homme à l'intérieur il se précipita vers lui son visage reflétant le bonheur qu'il avait à le voir :

« Albus ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je suis désolé Scor', je voulais pas te réveiller. Ni arriver direct dans ton appart. J'ai merdé en transplanant.

-J'étais déjà réveillé c'est pas grave.

-Ça va ?

-Depuis que je t'ai vu, tout va bien ! » Tout en parlant, Scorpius s'approcha d'Albus et lui passât doucement les mains autour du cou. Il resta quelques minutes à le regarder dans les yeux puis approcha son visage. Les lèvres d'Albus étaient gelées ; pourtant on était en juillet et il faisait assez chaud en ce moment. « Tu as passé la nuit dehors ?

-Oui. Je m'assois je suis crevé.

-Je t'en prie. » Scorpius s'assit à son tour sur le canapé près d'Albus. Il lui passât les mains autour des épaules et l'attirât contre lui. « Quand est ce que tu es rentré ?

-Hier matin.

-Et tu ne viens me voir que maintenant !

-Je suis passé chez mes parents d'abord.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi chez eux ?

-Je voulais aller te retrouver mon vieux. Mais en chemin j'ai rencontré Hugo qui m'a parlé pendant au moins 1 heure.

-Hugo ?

-Hugo Weasley. Mon cousin.

-Ah oui. Mais pourquoi tu dis en chemin ? Tu n'as pas prit la poudre de cheminette ?

-Je voulais passer chemin de traverse pour t'acheter quelque chose pour ton anniv'.

-Ah ouais ?

-Tu pensais que j'allais oublier ?

Scorpius rigola :

-Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné !

-Le pire c'est que t'as pas tord, du coup j'ai rien pour toi.

-Ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, moi mon cadeau c'est toi.

-J'aurais voulu autre chose.

-Ça a raté, le coupa Scorpius en riant.

Albus sourit à son tour :

-Je sais. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai merdé.

-C'est pas grave du tout, je suis tellement content que tu soit là.

Albus s'allongeât complètement sur le canapé et garda seulement sa tête sur les genoux de Scorpius qui jouait avec ses cheveux tout en lui parlant :

-Et en fin de compte Al', pourquoi tu n'arrive que maintenant ?

-Et ben on est allé boire un verre. Seulement un à la base, mais j'étais tellement crevé qu'un seul m'a fait l'effet d'en avoir bu au moins 5 ! Et de fil en aiguille et ben après le 3ème verre je ne me rappelle plus de rien !

-Et tu as débarqué ici.

-Je me suis réveillé dans une espèce de hangar. Hugo dormait aussi à coté de moi. Je l'ai laissé et je suis venu te rejoindre !

-J'aurais préféré que tu viennes hier soir. On aurait put fêter nos retrouvailles… dignement ! » Scorpius se penchât vers la tête d'Albus et lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts avant d'y coller les siennes. Il les embrassa avidement et sentit Albus répondre faiblement à son baiser.

« Je suis désolé Scor' mais je vaux rien là.

-Pour moi tu vaux plus que tout.

-C'est gentil. Mais tu verras je vaudrais beaucoup plus ce soir, quand j'aurais dormi au moins 8 heures.

-J'attends de voir ça !

-Tu verras, tu verras crois-moi. Mais en attendant tu travaille spas aujourd'hui toi ?

-Je pensais me déclarer malade. J'ai envie de rester avec toi.

-Ça va pas être passionnant aujourd'hui, je vais surtout dormir. On se verra ce soir. Et puis comme ça tu pourras te déclarer malade demain et on passera la journée ensemble.

-J'ai pas envie de te quitter.

-Tu me retrouveras ce soir en bien meilleure forme pourtant !

-Mouais… Bon, je vais prendre une douche et j'y vais.

-Et ben moi je dors.

-Tu préfères pas être dans mon lit ?

-Non. Je le garde pour ce soir. Et puis si je sens ton odeur maintenant je vais jamais réussir à dormir.

-Ah merde, je viens de penser à un truc.

-Quoi ?

-Ma mère va peut-être passer aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un truc pas important. Elle veut récupérer des papiers que j'ai en rapport avec la succession de mon grand-père.

-C'est grave si elle me trouve ici ?

-Non, moi je m'en fous. Mais c'est pas toi qui disais que tu ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que tu sors avec le fils Malefoy ?

-J'ai dis ça moi ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Je déconne. C'est juste que j'ai pas du tout envie de bouger là, juste de dormir. Tant pis si elle me trouve ici. Elle pensera ce qu'elle voudra.

-Ma mère est cool, elle en pensera pas grand-chose. Mais elle en parlera forcément à mon père et je te rappelle qu'il bosse au ministère avec le tien même s'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs potes du monde.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais ta mère, elle ne me reconnaitra peut-être pas ? Elle ne m'a jamais vu après tout.

-Vu la façon dont tu ressembles à ton père, elle te reconnaitra forcément.

-Oh et puis merde. Tant pis. De toute façon je crois que mes parents se doutent que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie.

-Ils ne s'attendent peut-être pas à un mec ?

-Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

-Oh mais dis moi qu'est ce qui c'est passé en Ecosse pour que tu me reviennes comme ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Attend Albus ! Il y a 6 mois tu ne voulais même pas que je te tienne la main dans la rue.

-Et bien là tu vois j'ai surtout envie de dormir. Donc tu sauras pour une prochaine fois que j'accepte tout quand je suis crevé.

-Je m'en rappellerais.

Albus s'allongea complètement sur le canapé, posa sa tête sur un coussin et ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément.

Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard et regarda à sa montre qu'il avait encore au bras. Il était 15h10. Encore l'esprit embrumé, il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Après s'être habillé avec des affaires de Scorpius il se dirigeât dans la cuisine pour y trouver quelque chose à manger. En grignotant des chips, Albus commençât à réfléchir sur la soirée de la veille.

Il se rappelait avoir longuement parlé avec Hugo de l'année qu'il venait de passer à Glasgow dans une académie de recherche en potions. Après avoir eu ses ASPICS, Albus n'avais pas voulut retourner habiter square Grimmaurd avec ses parents comme ses derniers l'auraient voulu. Mais il n'avait pas voulut non plus habiter dans un studio à Londres. Il avait opté pour une académie de potions éloignée, en Ecosse. Il voulait s'éloigner de tout ce qui lui aurait rappelé les dernières années qu'il venait de vivre. La mort de Lily, le départ en Egypte de James, et enfin sa rupture avec Rose. Scorpius avait très bien compris. En réalité il avait été tellement content d'avoir enfin Albus pour lui tout seul, qu'il n'avait pas fait le difficile. Il ne s'était même pas plaint quand Albus lui avait demandé d'être discret à propos de leur relation. Ils ne se cachaient pas après tout, ils étaient juste discrets. Scorpius avait commencé une école d'avocat à Londres assez réputée. Pour le moment il était en stage pendant l'intégralité des vacances d'été. Ce qui donnait à Albus une occasion de le narguer car lui-même ne recommençait les cours qu'en Septembre.

Le jeune homme fermât les yeux et s'étirât longuement. Il était content d'être là. Il n'était revenu qu'une fois, pour les vacances de Noël depuis le mois de Septembre. Tous les week-ends qu'il avait passé avec Scorpius, ils les avaient passés à Glasgow lorsque Scorpius transplanait pour aller le voir. En regardant par la fenêtre, Albus contemplât le paysage londonien. Il était partit depuis presque un an et il se rendait compte maintenant que cette vision familière lui avait manqué. Il avait fui tout ce qui le retenait ici. Il était content de l'avoir fait car cela lui avait permis d'avancer mais d'un autre coté il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait fui tout ce à quoi il tenait vraiment. « Peut-être que je devrais revenir.

-Tout à fait d'accord mon cher.

-Scorpius ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Oui enfin je veux dire, à cette heure-ci ?

-Je suis partit plus tôt, j'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien. Tu parlais tout seul ?

-Oui.

-Parle-moi, à moi plutôt.

-Viens par ici toi. J'ai pas envie de te parler, j'ai envie de te faire autre chose.

-Dans la cuisine ?

-Mais où tu veux mon petit gars !

-Alors quitte à choisir je préfère dans la chambre. Les cuisines c'es bien sympa en théorie. Mais en pratique le carlage c'est très froid !

-Pas de problème. »

Mais avant que Scorpius ait put bouger, Albus l'attrapait par les épaules et l'attirait contre lui. Il commença à l'embrasser doucement en le repoussant vers le mur. Une fois que Scorpius fût complètement bloqué contre la cloison, il le souleva avec ses bras et le jeune homme, comprenant ce qu'il attendait de lui, lui entoura les hanches de ses jambes. Il se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre qui heureusement n'était pas loin étant donné la taille de l'appartement et Albus le déposa sur le lit avant de s'allonger à ses cotés. Scorpius se redressa sur son coude et passa doucement la main sur les traits du visage d'Albus.

« Tu fais quoi Scor' ?

-Je te trouve beau.

-Moi aussi je te trouve beau. Je te trouve craquant et je sens que je vais bientôt craquer d'ailleurs.

-Je vois ça » Répondit Scorpius en riant, tout en regardant l'entre-jambe de son partenaire.

Albus attrapa alors vivement la main de Scorpius et l'attira sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il l'embrassa doucement et lui chuchota entre deux baisers : « Tu veux voir de plus près ? »

Scorpius acquiesça de la tête, et comme pour s'exécuter, il commença à suçoter et à lécher doucement le cou d'Albus en descendant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il était en train de déboutonner la chemise qui le gênait lorsqu'il s'arrêta :

-T'as mis ma chemise ?

-J'ai laissé ma valise chez mes parents.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas bien du tout ça M. Potter ! Va falloir me la rendre !

-Et bien servez vous M. Malefoy.

-Ça mon vieux, faut pas me le dire deux fois. Et joignant le geste à la parole il se releva et s'agenouilla sur les genoux d'Albus pendant que ce dernier se redressait et qu'il enlevait la fameuse chemise. Scorpius enleva la sienne à son tour et posa ses mains sur le torse qui lui faisait face. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Albus les enleva très rapidement.

-Oh Scorpius t'es dingue ?? T'as les mains gelées !

-Ah ouais ? Et bien je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Il faut que je les réchauffe.

Scorpius se pencha alors pour embrasser Albus, tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de ce dernier. Quand ce fut fait, il posa ses mains sur le caleçon qu'il avait dégagé. Il recula son visage pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Albus posa ses mains dans son dos et commença à le caresser doucement :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je veux voir à quel point tu as envie de moi Al'. Et mais dis-moi ça aussi c'est à moi ! Ajouta-t-il en montrant le pantalon et le caleçon.

-C'est possible. Va falloir que je te les rende aussi je pense.

-Bon prétexte M. Potter.

Albus ria :

-Très bon prétexte !

Il poussa alors doucement Scorpius, toujours agenouillé sur lui, pour pouvoir dégager ses jambes et se leva rapidement. Il enleva tout aussi rapidement le pantalon et le caleçon qu'il portait avant de se jeter à nouveau sur le lit et d'attraper Scorpius. Il lui prit les mains et les reposa à nouveau là où elles étaient initialement :

-Tu vas bien te les réchauffer tu vas voir.

Scorpius commença donc à le caresser doucement, pendant qu'Albus lui embrassait les épaules en les mordillant. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux sur le lit et Scorpius finit par sentir les mains d'Albus qui lui dégrafaient son propre pantalon. Il finit par s'arrêter et lui chuchota :

-Tu l'enlèves ?

Le jeune homme se leva, descendit du lit et commençait à le retirer lorsqu'il entendit son compagnon lui dire :

-Attend, j'ai une idée. Tu me fais un strip-tease ?

-Maintenant ??

-Ouiiiiiiii !

-Non Albus, j'ai pas envie.

-S'il te plaît ?

-Ne me fais pas tes yeux de petit chaton !

Albus reprit, en accentuant son regard autant qu'il le pouvait :

-S'il te plaît ?

-Tu fais vraiment chié.

-Après je fais tout ce que tu veux.

-Tout ?

-Tout.

-Alors on sort ce soir ?

-Ce soir ??

-Oui. J'ai envie de te montrer à mes amis. On va en boîte.

-Je sais pas. Et puis finalement j'en ai plus envie de ce strip-tease.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non c'est juste que j'ai envie de toi maintenant !

Albus se leva alors subitement et attrapa le pantalon de Scorpius qu'il fit rapidement glisser, ce qui était facile puisqu'il était déjà déboutonné. Il lui descendit tout aussi rapidement son boxer et le poussa sur le lit. Scorpius tomba à la renverse et avant même de comprendre ce qu'Albus faisait, ce dernier s'était allongé sur lui et lui tapait une pipe en bonne et due forme. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes puis Scorpius se redressa et stoppa doucement son ami :

-Attend.

-Oui ?

-A moi.

Scorpius inversa alors les rôles et ce fut lui qui monta sur son copain. Il l'embrassa doucement, avant d'accélérer le rythme et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme allait bientôt avoir du mal à respirer. Il descendit alors son visage et rendit à Albus ce que ce dernier venait de lui faire. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'Albus lui mit les mains sur les joues en lui murmurant entre deux gémissements :

-Arrête, arrête !

Scorpius se pencha alors vers la table de nuits dont il tira le tiroir du bas. Il en sortit un pot de lubrifiant et en mit à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Albus. Cela eut au moins pour effet, étant donné que le lubrifiant était froid, de calmer un peu son partenaire qui se redressa et attira contre lui la tête de Scorpius. Il l'embrassa longuement, avant de le lui lécher le bout du nez :

-Scorpius ?

-Mm ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et Scorpius le pénétra doucement. Il s'attendait à voir Albus se raidir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce dernier ne disait rien et Scorpius aurait presque put croire que cela ne lui faisait rien, quand il aperçut une petite larme qui sortait doucement des paupières, fermées, d'Albus. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement ses yeux jusqu'au moment où il sentit qu'Albus se détendait. Mais là encore il ne bougea pas et attendit qu'Albus lui-même commence à remuer les hanches pour le faire pénétrer plus profondément. Il accéléra alors le rythme et il venait juste d'arriver au bout lorsqu'il sentit qu'Albus s'était libéré. Il se pencha et caressa con visage avec sa main, tout en continuant son mouvement de vas-et-viens. Après quelques minutes, il jouît à son tour en gémissant le prénom d'Albus.

Il se retira et s'allongea contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Albus était en sueur alors ce n'était pas très agréable, mais Scorpius adorait ces instants précieux, juste après l'amour. Jamais il ne se sentait aussi proche d'Albus que pendant ces moments là.

-Scorpius ?

-Mm ?

-Tu m'es devenu indispensable.

-Toi tu m'as toujours été indispensable Albus. »

Et doucement, les deux amants, rompus, tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le soir même, Albus était assis sur une banquette dans une boîte de nuit assez tendance et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme quand il sentit une tape sur son épaule.

« Terry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question vieux. T'es plus en Ecosse ?

-C'est les vacances. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

-J'y viens souvent pourtant. C'est un endroit assez branché.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que Scorpius m'a trainé ici.

-Toujours avec lui ?

-Toujours. Et toi, toujours avec ta copine euh… ?

-Juana. Non j'en ai une autre maintenant.

-Ok.

-Scorpius il est où ?

-Au bar. Il a retrouvé des potes.

-Tu ne vas pas avec lui ?

-J'aime pas ses potes. Tous des serpentards débiles.

-Tu ne sors pas avec un serpentard toi ?

-Ah ouais ?

-T'es au courant que y'a Alvin avec lui ?

Albus se pencha pour regarder puis reprit sa place :

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-ok. Et alors l'Ecosse ?

-Bien, bien. Mais je me demande si je n'en ai pas fait le tour. Je vais peut-être revenir.

-Pour la rentrée ?

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas encore. Dis moi…

-Oui ?

-Tu as vu Rose ces temps-ci ?

Terry sembla sur la défensive :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, à moi ?

-Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes dans la même académie de médicomagie, crétin !

-Ah oui. Et bah oui, je... je l'ai revu.

-Elle va comment ? je ne l'ai même pas revu pour Noël.

-Ça va. D'ailleurs tu vas t'en rendre compte par toi-même. Ajouta-t-il en fixant un point dans le dos d'Albus.

En effet, Rose venait d'entrer dans la pièce et après avoir hésité elle finit par les voir et se dirigea vers eux :

-Salut Albus.

-Salut. Ça va ?

-Bien merci. »

Rose s'assit à coté de Terry, sur la banquette qui faisait face à celle d'Albus. Et sans que ce dernier s'y attende le moins du monde elle se pencha et embrassa furtivement Terry. Albus, remis de sa surprise fixa intensément Terry du regard et un froid commença à se faire sentir entre les 3 amis. Rose finit par se lever, sentant la tension et déclara qu'elle allait rejoindre une amie.

« Tu te fous de moi Terry ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais changé de copine non ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était elle, la nouvelle.

Terry sembla tout de même gêné :

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire. Tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant non ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème.

-Ça fait plus d'un an que vous êtes séparés.

-Depuis combien de temps tu te la tapes ?

-Ne parle pas comme ça.

-Répond.

-Depuis Mars.

-Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux toi, et tu prends elle ?

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans tous tes états.

-Bien sûr que si tu le savais sinon tu me l'aurais dit plus tôt.

-Ecoute Albus, tu ne va pas recommencer comme à Poudlard non ?

-Non.

-Tu es heureux avec Scorpius ?

-Je ne sais plus. »

Deux amis de Terry, l'ai assez éméché vinrent les voir et commencèrent à parler, dans un dialogue de sourd, à Terry. Ce dernier finit par se lever et leur signifia qu'ils allaient partir.

« J'y vais Albus.

Mais le jeune homme ne décolérait pas et grommela :

-Bonne fin de soirée.

-Ecoute Albus, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

-Quoi ?

-Ça me fait mal au cœur de te dire ça mais c'est la vérité.

-Quoi à la fin ?

-Rose est avec moi pour ne pas être toute seule. Parce que je suis gentil et que la solitude la rend malheureuse.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais elle, elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à se faire sortir de la tête.

-Terry ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

**Une Tite review ?? ****et**** ça me donnera envie d'écrire le prochain chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6 Fin

Albus marchait dans le chemin de traverse, en direction du chaudron baveur, quand il aperçut Scorpius qui sortait d'une boutique de livres. Il ne l'appela pas mais s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que Scorpius soit assez loin pour ne plus pouvoir le voir. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui parler. Il ne voulait plus lui mentir. Jamais. Il le lui avait promis. Mais avant il devait allez voir quelqu'un.

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Scorpius se leva précipitamment et attrapa Albus par le bras :

« Albus ne me quitte pas.

-Je suis désolé Scorpius.

-Ne me dis surtout pas ça.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-NE ME DIS PAS ÇA ! »

Albus prit la valise qu'il portait et se dirigeât vers la porte. Il savait que cette rupture serait dure. Mais elle était inévitable. Il pouvait faire maintenant ce qu'il n'avait jamais été fichu de faire pendant près de 2 ans : choisir. Il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Mais Scorpius se précipitât vers lui et se plaçât devant la porte.

« Ne me dis pas que tu pars pour la retrouver.

-Je suis tellement désolé.

-REPOND MOI !

-Je l'ai redemandé en mariage.

-ET MOI JE SUIS QUOI ?

-Toi, je ne t'oublierais jamais.

-Une bonne baise ?

-Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Je t'aime.

-Je m'en veux que ça finisse comme ça. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai jamais voulut faire de mal à personne. Mais je vous en ai fait à tous les deux.

-NE ME PARLE PAS D'ELLE !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Tu dois simplement savoir que je n'ai jamais voulut te faire du mal.

-Je m'en fous. Moi j'imaginais déjà ma vie entière avec toi.

-Je pensais vouloir la même chose que toi.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors non.

-J'ai toujours été un second choix pour toi.

-Je n'ai jamais voulut me servir de toi Scorpius. A chaque fois qu'on a été ensemble, je t'aimais vraiment.

-Je n'étais qu'un second choix.

-Non Scorpius. A Poudlard, comme pendant toute l'année dernière, je t'ai vraiment aimé.

-Et maintenant c'est finit, tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-…

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-La réponse va te faire du mal.

-Je m'en fous.

-Pas moi.

-C'est ça oui.

-…

-Répond moi.

-…

-REPOND-MOI !

-Je l'aime plus elle.

-…

-Ecoute Scor' j…

-Mais tu m'as dis tellement de choses ! Et comme un con je t'ai cru.

-Je ne te mentais pas. Je suis conscient que la pilule n'est pas facile à avaler.

-Je me fous de ce dont tu es conscient ou pas. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Que j'étais indispensable pour toi !

-Je suis tellement désolé.

-Je t'ai donné mon cœur. Tu m'as laissé m'accrocher à toi. Et toi tu me le renvoie à la figure.

-Si je savais comment faire pour que tu ne souffres pas, crois moi je le ferais.

-C'est facile de dire ça maintenant.

-Je sais.

-Tu es un beau salaud. Tu t'es toujours servi de moi, comme des autres.

-Ça ce n'est pas vrai.

-Bien sûr que si c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais été qu'un coup comme ça, pendant qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi. Combien il y en a eu d'autres comme moi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Avec combien d'autres tu as couché en l'attendant, elle ? puisqu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais couché qu'avec deux personnes, toi et elle. Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai jamais été capable de choisir. Par lâcheté, ou par manque de maturité. Ou par les deux.

-Casse-toi.

Albus se pencha et prit la valise qu'il avait posée et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna et vit le beau visage de Scorpius embué par les larmes qui coulaient jusqu'à sa bouche. Une bouche qu'il avait si souvent embrassée. Il repensa en quelques secondes à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. L'émotion commença à le gagner mais il continua son chemin vers la porte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était lui qui choisissait. Et il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il partait.

_**Tout à une fin !!!!!**_


End file.
